


all about us

by farthendur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But completely consensual, Caretaking, Come Eating, Eager Hot Ass Puppy Lucas, Established Luwoo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, IT'S A THREESOME WHY CAN'T I FIND THE TAG, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Soft Caring Boyfriend Johnny, Spitroasting, Ten/Johnny/Lucas, Threesome - M/M/M, established johnten, have a threesome, no one is cheating i promise, sex under the influence, the following tags are spoilers for the smut so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: In chapter 1, With a comeback of massive significance impending, Ten is extraordinarily stressed and tired, and Johnny thinks of a great way to help him relieve stress - bring Yukhei into the equation.This is kind of a Non!AU, but it also sort of is an AU. Idol universe, anyway. 13 pages of explicit smut, sandwiched between absolute fluff.





	all about us

**Author's Note:**

> I hope once you read this, you can tell how shamelessly I indulged my own fantasies for a happy, satisfied and wholesome NCT. I had so, so much fun writing this! I just feel like I put so much of myself in it, and I really really hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> To clarify about how much I indulged myself: there wasn't a good place in the fic to explain this, but essentially, NCT are signed on to a label founded by big aready successful groups who are very, very serious about making sure their artists can be the best versions of themselves, and be free and open, and be the kind of musicians they want to be.

An unusually cool afternoon on one of the last days of the summer. The sun, peeking uncertainly behind ragged clouds. A breeze rolling over Jungwoo’s exposed arms. He runs his warm palms over them, then picks up his camera once more. The Chinese egret has poked its head above the reeds and he has a feeling it’s getting ready to fly.

 

 

Yukhei snaps his water bottle open and chugs a few gulps, droplets splashing down the front of his black tank top. He grunts in satisfaction and offers the bottle to Johnny who waves him off. The cool breeze is pleasant on their sweaty faces, swooshing through their loose shorts as their feet thud on the boardwalk.

 

The egret stays put and Jungwoo lowers his camera. He takes a deep breath. The surface of the water is rippled cobalt. A butterfly rests on the petal of a water plant. Jungwoo takes a picture. He can just _feel_ the peace of the moment recharging his batteries after such a tiring week.

 

“Listen,” Johnny starts a little breathlessly as they continue speedwalking, “I’m worried about Ten.”

 “Why? He only let you suck him off four rather than the usual five times this week?” Lucas laughs loudly and Johnny almost pushes him off the board walk, grabbing his arm to pull him back. He’s definitely not far from the truth, but that’s certainly not where this conversation is going. Or-well, maybe it kind of is?

“Don’t be crass.”

“Sorry.”

Yukhei almost gives in to his curiosity – if Johnny is picking his words, it must be serious.

“I don’t know, you’ve seen how he’s been. I mean, I know this whole comeback is hard on all of us, but he’s just…I don’t know, man, he looks a bit depleted? Not depleted, I know he can keep going and is gonna, but he’s just really strung out. His moods are all over the place, he’s constantly in pain somewhere—“

“I can relate to _that_!”

“Right, but I worry about his injury too. I think they’re keeping a close eye on it, but I hope he doesn’t overextend himself,” Johnny takes a moment to catch his breath. It’s a great day to be out here and the light work-out was a good idea too. He only wishes Ten wasn’t locked up in the studio yet again. “He’s just not really been himself, man. I’m worried he’s gonna crash, you know?”

“Yeah. I know what you mean,” even Yukhei, for how oblivious he can be, has noticed how hard Ten has been pushing himself over their upcoming performances. “Plus that if he is _that_ invested, he might take it too hard if things don’t turn out exactly right.”

“Yeah. Yep. So I’ve been wanting to do something nice for him. But I can’t take him out of the studio for too long, and I don’t want it to be a group thing. Everyone else needs their rest too.”

Yukhei throws his friend a curious side glance. Is Johnny about run a sexcapade by him after all? They’d stopped doing that some time ago, once they both settled into their respective relationships. He opens his mouth to say something stupid again, but Johnny continues – and surprises him even more.

“Yeah, so anyway, remember that time after the Japanese showcase…when, uh…”

“Yeah, I remember,” Yukhei’s eyes are even bigger with curiosity now. He throws a quick glance to his right to make sure he’s not too close to the edge of the boardwalk, before continuing to stare. Of course he remembers that time when he, Johnny and Ten, freshly debuted fetuses, had jerked off together (and each other, to be fair…) days before his two friends had started fucking exclusively. Where _is_ this going?!

Johnny’s cheeks and neck are far more flushed than their workout would warrant. He doesn’t look at Yukhei.

“Okay, don’t tell Ten I told you this no matter what, okay? Okay. Since that time, he’s told me a few times he wishes we’d done more. Like. The three of us. So I was—“

“Dude, are you suggesting a threesome?!” Yukhei yells out and Johnny wishes he’d drowned him in the swamp that surrounds them a long time ago.

“Shut up! There’s—“ Johnny swings towards Yukhei, nodding towards the people ahead of them at the same time.

Yukhei can’t even take a step further. His jaw is slack, he almost drops the water bottle.

“Why are you like this, man? I should’ve known you’d react this way!” Johnny’s face is basically crimson, his hands on his hips.

That comment snaps Yukhei out of it and he rubs the back of his head in guilt, “Ah, no, I—I mean, are you though? Like to be sure.”

Johnny throws his arms in the air, then settles them back on his hips.

He shrugs rigidly, “I thought it might be a good way to help with the stress. You don’t _have_ to say yes, I know it’s a lot to ask. I’ll think of something else…”

Yukhei feels like his mind has either slowed down to molasses or is reeling beyond its capabilities. After a way too awkward of a pause, he says, “I mean, I don’t know. Like I think I might be down. I have to think about it though. Wow! I mean it’s crossed my mind before. But I—there’s so much to think about. I have to talk to Jungwoo.”

Johnny is staring at him in disbelief, “I mean, yes, yeah, of course. Only if Jungwoo is okay with it. I don’t know if—well, I thought about if maybe it makes more sense for him to be there, and in some ways it does, but I don’t think he’d like that?”

“No, probably not,” Yukhei says, glancing at the end of the boardwalk where he’d spotted his partner some time ago. While this isn’t the wildest conversation he and Johnny have ever had, it’s certainly up there. A threesome! What would it even--? Who would bottom? Yukhei certainly wouldn’t! That’s only between him and Jungwoo. He knows Johnny is packing, he wouldn’t even think—And when would they even--? He’d need to buy condoms! He’s certainly not putting Johnny’s dick in his mouth! Maybe he’d let the big guy suck him off, if he wanted. Who would’ve thought!

 

Jungwoo can feel the peace around him dissolving, so he takes a few more deep breaths, smelling the damp September air. He doesn’t mind. He managed a few gorgeous photos of the egret in flight, gliding through the air. Now he can take a few gorgeous ones of his boyfriend.

“There he is!” Yukhei’s booming voice announces their arrival. Soon he’s crouched down next to where Jungwoo sprawles on the boardwalk, hands grasping his shoulder and neck affectionately. Yukhei plants a kiss on the crown of his boyfriend’s hair and takes a moment to inhale the scent of his shampoo. He pulls back, beaming down at him.

“You boys enjoying your workout? Looks like you might be out of shape, Johnny, you’re sweating so much…” Jungwoo quips and Johnny looks down at his soaked tank top without much care.

“Johnny’s fine to hang out with, I guess, but I missed _you_ ,” Yukhei flirts, helping Jungwoo up. He gets a kiss in response while Johnny sucks his teeth disapprovingly. Jungwoo starts to put away his camera back into its bag, and Yukhei can’t help himself, “Look at you! My little nature explorer!”

Jungwoo gives him a mildly annoyed look which doesn’t escape Yukhei’s notice, and the younger scrambles to make up for his patronizing tone.

“Hyung, did you hear that they’re gonna let Jungwoo enter a photography competition? For animals. Wildlife photography, right?” he hopes pride shows in his voice, as he links fingers with Jungwoo.

“Yeah, he told me, that’s awesome. I bet you’re gonna do amazing!”

Jungwoo hums softly and smiles. To Yukhei he resembles a prince, as the sun peeks out behind a cloud again and lights up his whole face. They walk in silence for some time, pace unhurried.

With Jungwoo, he’s learned that his soft voice, gentle touches, little sighs…don’t equal femininity. Scratch that, Yukhei thinks, even shaking his head a little, they don’t equal _submissiveness,_ and whether some of Jungwoo’s features or gestures are feminine is up to interpretation, and if they are, then _that_  doesn’t equal submissiveness either, Yukhei has come to realize through a few of his conversations with Yuta. Sometimes they do, that’s okay, and it doesn’t define Jungwoo’s entire being. It’s Jungwoo, his multifaceted, complex Jungwoo who is soft and strong and so confident – not _despite_ his softness, not _despite_ his occasional submissiveness (that they all have to a degree, Yukhei reminds himself), but along it. His Jungwoo, who is so liberated of expectations for his body, the way he moves, the way he acts, most of the time, who has empowered all of them, Yukhei most of all, to feel as free about who they are, too. His Jungwoo, who embodies the philosophy their sunbaes who founded their company are always preaching.

Before they debuted, when things were just entering the craziest stage, they’d done those video confessions…Someone, perhaps it was Jaehyun? Taeil? Yukhei doesn’t remember. Someone said that as boys it’s hard to express their feelings, and Jungwoo famously cut in, “I know why it’s hard, but it shouldn’t be hard. I like telling my members how I feel. Our sunbaes, our BTS hyungs and our EXO hyungs, they’ve been through much hardship, so they know it’s better to be honest. They always told us, it’s okay to show sometimes that you’re vulnerable and have feelings, we all have feelings. When we say sometimes “Ah, I shouldn’t cry; ah, I’m sorry for being sappy like this,” if they are watching or the manager hyungs and noonas are watching, they’ll always say from the side, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” So my members make me feel like it’s okay to tell them how I feel. I hope in the future we can be less uncomfortable telling each other how we feel. It feels good.”

Yukhei had watched him with such a grand, bubbling swirl of feelings and thoughts, so inspired by Jungwoo’s gentle but firm eloquence, so enchanted by his soft smile, that he decided then and there he’d confess his feelings as soon as he could. Maybe he’s not one to cry and share too much in front of fans, but this much he could do. He only wished he could let his words flow in Korean like his thoughts do in Cantonese.

Looking back on it, Yukhei’s never been too wrapped up in machismo and all that crap, but he never was a very expressive kid either, always preferring to laugh things off, be a goof, dismiss his deepest musings in the shower as more fitting for another. Of everything about NCT, besides of course the chance to be a performer and make music for incredible fans, he was most grateful for how much all the members have grown into confident, comfortable, open people (he doesn’t hesitate using a gender neutral term anymore) who can express parts of themselves others may find the need to keep hidden.

“You look like you’ve just realized the Earth is round,” Johnny teases, yanking Yukhei out of his dazed, awe-infused musings.

Jungwoo laughs and rubs his back affectionately, “You were so cute there, Xuxi, your eyes were so big and you were like, shaking your head and moving your eyebrows a little.“

“Ah, no, no,” Yukhei makes an attempt at moving away for show, just a little embarrassed, “I was just thinking. I was just thinking about dinner! Aren’t you two excited for barbecue!”

They settle a minute later into their step and Yukhei looks over to Jungwoo fondly, then kisses his cheek. Jungwoo slots himself close, prompting Yukhei’s arm to go around his waist, “What?” he asks.

“Nothing. Love you.”

Jungwoo glances at him, “Come, I want to show you something. Hyung, do you mind slowing down a bit, we’ll catch up. Or you can wait by the exit if you want, I think we’re really close.”

 

On their way into the small reserve, a combination of damp forest and expansive wetlands, Jungwoo had started on one end of the loop, and Yukhei and Johnny on the other, intending to meet somewhere in the middle, as they had done. That way Yukhei and Johnny could do a few loops of speed walking and Jungwoo could enjoy his bird watching and photography in peace.

Jungwoo had taken much care to enjoy the pleasant weather as much as he could, breathing deeply, looking all around him, his gaze open, not seeking anything to focus on, instead taking it all in, the greenery, the crisp air, the birds fleeting from branch to branch at his approach. He’d started to feel almost weightless, rejuvenated with the energy of the life thrumming quietly around him. He’d wandered down an overgrown trail at one point and come upon a secluded little spot he immediately wished to share with Yukhei.

Yukhei’s larger hand in his feels lovely. They take a few more steps and Jungwoo stops. Under their feet, in a small patch between  few trees, is a carpet of bring green moss that swallows any sign of their footsteps. Gentle rays of sunlight stream in through a few breaks in the tree cover above their heads. It seems as though they form a little fairy circle, and Jungwoo and Yukhei are in the middle of it.

Jungwoo holds Yukhei’s hands, kisses his fingers, smiling, “Isn’t it wonderful?”

Yukhei’s gaze is so earnest and loving, looking all around, then back to Jungwoo with a small smile, “I love it.”

They spend another moment there, and share a soft kiss and an embrace, before returning to the path.

 

 

  

“I thought that was really good though! It flowed really well and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say it was very effortless,” Johnny towels his hair off, watching Ten carefully.

“Yeah. I think I can do one more better go, though. The lead up into it was a bit clumsy,” his boyfriend replies, basically contradicting what Johnny had just said as though he wasn’t even listening.

“It’s pretty late and you’re tired, I wonder if that was the best that it can be tonight,” Johnny opts out of arguing, gently coaxing now. When Ten doesn’t reply immediately, he opens his mouth again, but then--

“I have to to try to perfect it tonight. We’re too close to the first stage, I want to be able to focus on the group parts and helping the members with their parts in the coming days,” so he never really intended to only try his solo one more time. If he was to be completely frank, Johnny was intimidated by this ultra-ambitious, hyperfocused, perfectionist side to Ten. It always came out at the peak of comeback preparations, but this time it was at a whole new level because of the huge part Ten played in this particular promotion. He’d been honored with the responsibility of choreographing half the dance-heavy performance, and he had a solo in the middle of it all too. It was a dream opportunity that everyone was endlessly proud of him for receiving, but the pressure was threatening to break him, in Johnny’s eyes.

The older watches as Ten replays the recording of his most recent runthrough of his solo. Ten’s eyes are cold with precise focus and intent.

“Babe, I really think that you’re doing awesome. I think you’re going to be amazing by the time we have our first stage,” he tries again, softer.

“Yeah, but _you’re_ not the one who’s doing the solo, are you?” Ten snaps almost without any emotion in his voice. Johnny does a poor job of hiding his flinch, but doesn’t say anything. Ten is already turning and dropping his towel on the bench. Johnny knows it’s best not to respond, and besides, he doesn’t think he could muster a reply if he tried.

The Thai boy is stuffing his clothes into his rucksack. He turns a moment later, remorse on his face, eyes downcast, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t justified. You didn’t deserve that. I’m just--” he holds his hands up, “I don’t know, I’m really out of it. You’re right, we should go home.”

Johnny’s heart isn’t beating, it’s trembling. With love, concern and hurt. He walks over and reaches out to pull Ten closer by his waist, checking for permission silently. Ten relaxes into his arms. Johnny kisses his cheek and jawline softy.

“It’s okay. Do you really wanna go?” his voice barely above a whisper in the intimacy of their embrace.

Ten sighs deeply. “...yeah. Yeah, I do. I know that probably _was_ the best it’s gonna be today. I’m just mad at myself for taking a longer lunch. I don’t want to be taking it out on you.”

“It’s okay,” Johnny’s lips move against his boyfriend’s temple.

“Taeil hyung said some really important things though. I’m glad he got me to walk to the market with him. He made me realize that the performance doesn’t hang on my solo or anything.”

Johnny hums. He’s grateful to their hyungs who, he knows, have been doing their best to ease some of the pressure off the younger ones. Taeyongie, most of all, their small but unbelievably strong leader.

If anyone had peered through the glass door into the dance studio in the next few minutes, they would have wished to withdraw immediately, lest their mere glance intrudes on the private, silent moment between Johnny and Ten who just held each other. As soon as he sniffs for the second time, Ten announces it’s time to go home.

 

“Let me?” Johnny asks, placing a large warm hand low on Ten’s abs as the younger settles into bed.  
  
“What?” he responds absent-mindedly, his lids drooping with exhaustion. “Ah, no, no, not tonight. Not tonight, please, I need to sleep,” he says quickly, as though Johnny wasn’t offering him a blowjob, but asking a favor. “Sorry, babe, please, I’m about to fall asleep on the spot.”

Johnny kisses his lips instead, slow, loving, reassuring. Lingering.

“It’s okay. You sure you don’t want a massage either?” 

His voice is so gentle, Ten can barely will himself to reply. Love warms his whole body and threatens to unleash a flood of emotions, including guilt, worry, need...but he puts the cork back on that and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss.

“Yeah. Let’s sleep.”

Still, a few hours later, he lays in bed, barely able to open his eyes, yet unable to fall back asleep due to the tension gripping his body. It’s like his muscles won’t unclench, but are buzzing, throbbing in dull soreness.

“Babe. Babe,” he murmurs, glancing at Johnny who’s asleep on his back, an arm over Ten’s chest. “Johnny. Babe. Johnny,” but his boyfriend barely stirs under the faint glow of the city lights. “Johnny. John!”

The elder finally wakes, head lifting off his pillow, eyes bleary. He looks around, a flare of panic fading in his eyes, “Jesus! What?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“I can,” Johnny turns away from him. Ten shakes him in a less than gentle manner.

“What!”

“I can’t sleep… I’m really sore.”

Johnny rolls back over, rubbing his eyes. Ten can see sleep fading off of him. He takes a deep breath, as though inhaling consciousness into his mind.

“Okay,” Johnny swallows. “What do you want me to do? Can you take some ibuprofen? I’ll get it for you,” he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and sits there for a moment. Ten watches the toned expanse of his back. A moment and several grunts later, his boyfriend is back with a glass of water and two pills in hand. “Roll over, let me give you a quick massage.”

Another minute later and Johnny’s skilled fingers are digging into various sore parts of Ten’s body. He’s kneading, rubbing circles, dragging his palms over Ten’s spent shins, supplementing his massage with soft kisses. Ten feels suspended in a haze of sleep and love. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something throbs in awe at his boyfriend’s selflessness, but Ten feels like there’s hardly anything he’s capable of physically doing to express that at that moment.

When Johnny collapses next to him some time later, Ten interlocks their fingers, “I love you a lot. Thank you for everything you do.”

The palpable sincerity in his voice squeezes at Johnny’s heart.

“Don’t worry about it. I love you, too.”

 

 

 

Jungwoo stirrs his tea, then closes the honey jar and turns around to lean on the counter of the studio kitchen. Yukhei is sprawled on his front on the couch, taking advantage of the 20 minutes they have until they need to be back at the studio. Jungwoo hates to wake him, especially because of the way his mouth hangs open, cheek squished on the sofa cushion. What a sight!

“What are you smiling about?” Jungwoo looks over to see Johnny making his way around the couches. He just nods in Yukhei’s direction and Johnny snorts.

As the elder busies himself extricating ice cubes from the frozen tray, Jungwoo ponders whether he should say something. He doesn’t want to make Johnny - or anyone in this situation - feel awkward when there is no reason to, but also recognizes that would likely happen regardless.

“Yukhei talked to me today. About what you suggested,” he starts, the most reassuring smile he can muster on his lips.

An ice cube goes flying in the air and Johnny’s head whips around to look at him.

“Yeah? He did?”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay. I said it’s okay. I mean, I think it’s a bit weird, but I’m not opposed, and I completely understand why you suggested it. And don’t tell him I said this, but I think he’s wanted this for some time.”

Johnny finally exhales the breath he’s been holding.

 

 

 

 

How would you act around one of your closest friends if you knew you were about to have sex with him _and_ your boyfriend at the same time in the near future? Feel free to mail advice at [tenhastoomuch@hisplate.com](mailto:tenhastoomuch@hisplate.com) because Ten is finding himself entirely too overwhelmed by everything happening in his life: from the front and center pressure of their comeback, to the vague excitement about his upcoming sexual adventures which he hardly has time to think about, to, finally, the absurd awkwardness that has found subtle place between him and Yukhei and Jungwoo. Less so with Jungwoo, for sure, since he has a way of always making you feel at ease, but Yukhei is clearly feeling awkward too and Ten just has no time or mental energy to figure out a strategy to break through that.

All he knows is that he needs Yukhei to stop giving him a sheepish grin every time they touch during their dance practices or moving to the entirely opposite side of the room whenever Ten approaches.

“I-” Yukhei stammers when Ten finally confronts him, in the bathroom of all places. Ten can tell he’s about to pretend he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but then sees him change his mind. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to seem presumptuous! It’s not like I’ve ever done this before…”

Ten’s not sure either of them know what that long word means in this context, but gets the general idea.

“Yeah, me neither, but I’m not avoiding you like the plague just because I’m gonna probably have your dick in my mouth in a few days,” he regrets it immediately, ears reddening, but plows through, “I don’t know, we’ve sort of done it before though? The three of us, it’s not the same, but we’re still friends, we’re still group members, sex is just sex…”

Yukhei’s gone red and doesn’t seem to have anything helpful to supply.

“Whatever, I’m excited for it. Let’s just be normal, nothing is changing between us.”

“Yeah,” Yukhei agrees, rubbing the back of his neck. He finishes quietly, “I’m excited too.”

 

He doesn’t leave it at that, though. That same night, he accosts Johnny and lays out his proposal. Alcohol makes things better. It’s just a fact.

“It’ll have to be Thursday night, then,” Johnny says, referring to the only longer evening they have this week allotted to rest. Yukhei nods. “Who should--”

“Uh, I think if you want to provide condoms, I’ll buy some soju.”

Johnny nods. He can see that Yukhei is about to say something stupid like “Just so you know, I’m not bottoming,”, so he makes his exit.

 

 

 

 

And that brings them to Thursday night, around the coffee table on the floor of Johnny and Ten’s small living room, containers of fried chicken strewn all over with soju bottles between them. By the time they pour their first drinks, they realize they’re too tired to feel awkward, that eating together like this is too familiar to feel more than a tinge of anticipation about what is to come. They fall into conversation naturally, eating, drinking, laughing, drinking some more. A couple of bottles in, Yukhei holds up his arms over the table.

“Wait, wait, wait. With what we’re about to do-- I mean, since we’re about to, you know-- fuck,” the tips of his ears are red and he’s so comical, in all his wide eyed concern, yet that one word sends a jolt down to Ten’s groin. “should we keep eating? I feel like if we eat too much we’ll be too tired!”

The other two are quiet for a moment.

“So let’s not eat any more. Let’s drink a little more,” Johnny offers. For a few minutes, as Ten is pouring, it seems like each of them expects the natural flow of their dinner to return, but now that the topic of _the sex_ has been breached, that doesn’t quite happen. Johnny continues trying to be helpful, “Cheers. To not eating too much chicken because you’re about to have sex.”

Snickers ensue and they drink. Something between them has shifted. Yukhei feels...uninhibited. There’s a haze over his eyes, but it’s one he knows well, one that will lift shortly, one that liberates him. He sees Ten watching him and knows the sly look is mirrored in his own eyes. He puts his glass down, then scoots closer. He feels all eyes on him. He knows he looks ravishing.

Before he leans in, Yukhei looks to Johnny, about to ask final confirmation, final permission, the realizes he needs to ask that of _Ten_ first, despite the clear desire he sees in the Thai man’s eyes. Permission granted and received from both, Yukhei wastes no time, meeting Ten’s lips in a dirty kiss. It’s almost electrifying. Yukhei feels his cock jump in his sweats, and suddenly thinks back to those moments he’d be sitting to Ten and, supposedly, casually reach over a hand on his thigh, kneading as though his hand had a mind of its own. He’s wanted this for a while. The realization is even more liberating, a rush of warmth all over, and Yukhei sinks his fingers in Ten’s thigh as he kisses him deeper.

Coincidentally or not at all, Ten is thinking of those exact same instances where he’d felt his thigh buzzing inexplicably after Yukhei had touched him. And when Yukhei’s large hand, rings and veins and perfect fignernails, squeezes his thigh again, Ten can’t help the moan that escapes his throat, only to be lost in the kiss. Yukhei is leaning into him and his kisses are wet and hot, and everything is happening so fast, that Ten’s jeans are already too tight. He reaches out a hand blindly, finding his boyfriend’s strong fingers.

A moment later and the kiss is over and Ten has to prop himself back on his elbows because Yukhei is practically on top of him now, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck to his collarbones.

“No marks,” Johnny’s low voice makes Ten’s eyes snap open, but he relaxes when he sees his boyfriend palming himself without much concern. Yukhei waves a thumb in the air, then rids Ten of his shirt and continues his exploration down his chest.

"You're so hot..."

More moans spill out of Ten’s mouth when Yukhei sucks on each of his nipples in turn.

“Xuxi,” he breathes and gets a groan in response. Yukhei is more passionate, so much more passionate than he expected, yet nothing could have prepared him for the deft manner in which Yukhei snaps his jeans open a moment later. Large brown eyes look up at him for permission, and he breathes again, “Go on…”

Yukhei’s lips are on him in a heartbeat. They kiss over Ten’s clothed cock, and it’s so hot, so good. In the next moment, Yukhei is pulling his waistband away and swallowing him down. Ten lets out the loudest groan of the night so far, barely able to bring himself to look at the phenomenal way that Yukhei’s lips are wrapped around his cock.

“Xuxi, you’re so good,” and again, a deep groan in response, this time reverberating through Ten’s cock. Ten startles a bit to feel Johnny’s hand on his face, guiding him into a kiss from where the older has moved next to him. Ten feels that this is a blissful beginning to the night and thrums with excitement for it to get even better. Johnny’s tongue in his mouth, Yukhei’s - on his dick, Ten is certainly ready to give in to this novel way of relaxing.

A minute or two later, after both Ten and Johnny have been mesmerizedly watching Yukhei’s mouth working on Ten’s shaft, Johnny recognizes the moment as a good opportunity to shift to a more comfortable space. Unable to resist himself, but also fairly certain this is more than okay, welcome even, he threads his fingers in Yukhei’s soft hair as the younger sinks down on Ten’s dick. On Johnny’s boyfriend’s dick. He wants to push, but maybe later.

“Xuxi, let’s move to the bedroom. Let’s get both of you on the bed.”

Yukhei is sheepish more than anything as they move between rooms. His lips are so beautifully slick with spit, a litte plumper than before. He throws Johnny nervous glances, but relaxes a bit when the older prompts him to remove his shirt.

Suddenly they’re on the bed and nobody’s wearing a shirt and Ten loves it. The lights are dimmed, the sheets are fresh, the nightstand is stocked with anything they might need, including a vibrating dildo. Ten watches his boyfriend pull off his sweatpants with love and appreciation. He made all of this happen.

“Don’t forget what we said earlier, okay, babe?” Johnny whispers close to his ear. Ten nods. “Just relax as much as you can. Let us take care of everything. I know what you want,” he finishes with a kiss to his forehead.

Surprisingly enough, they don’t pick up exactly where they left off. Instead, Ten finds himself leaning back on the pillows, Yukhei kissing him with a hand on his jaw from one side, Johnny sucking on his nipple from the other. He becomes aware of how much more sensitive he is than usual and attributes this fact to the long, almost entirely-dry two weeks that it’s been, as well as to being in the arms of two gorgeous men. He reaches out to rub both Johnny and Yukhei through their underwear as best as he can.

“You wanna suck me off, baby?” Johnny mumbles against Ten’s ear, then kissing his neck. Ten groans just at the thought.

They readjust, Yukhei yanking Ten’s boxers off and continuing his eager blowjob, while Johnny kneels by Ten and pulls his own boxers down. Ten hums deeply, so content at the sight of his boyfriend’s erection that Johnny wastes no time pushing it past his lips. Ten reaches to wrap his fingers around the base, but Johnny gently steers his hand away and holds it behind Ten’s neck. He fucks the Thai man’s mouth carefully, but with enough rhythm that Ten looks up with him, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Yukhei’s hands are all over Ten’s hips and thighs, squeezing and rubbing, as he gives Ten what looks like one hell of a blowjob; Johnny notes in his head that the younger seems to get even touchier than usual when aroused and that is not surprising at all. His thumb strokes the side of Ten’s face while he facefucks him. Ten seems to be relaxing bit by bit while giving in to the pleasure of Yukhei going down on him while his own mouth is full of his boyfriend’s dick.

“Come up here, Xuxi. Let’s give Tennie a chance to show us how much he loves using his mouth,” Johnny says and immediately sees a deeper blush bloom down Ten’s neck, but he doesn’t pull out to let him speak yet. He releases Ten’s arm, so that he can touch Yukhei, now fully naked too.

Once Johnny releases him, dick slipping out with a pop, Ten lets his head roll back for a moment and takes a deep, deep breath. His eyes are half closed when he looks up at Yukhei who is, in turn, all wide eyes and sheepish again, but also needy, for sure. He’s stroking himself a little too quickly and Ten places his own hand over his fingers. He’s just as thick and veiny as Ten remembers and it’s a fantastic sight.

They’re so tall, these two men now standing on the bed, so Ten can sit up properly and have their groins in his face. There’s something about being wanted like this, taken by the two of them, so large, yet so sweet, so willing to do anything to please him.

Johnny’s gentle hand on the back of his head guides Ten’s mouth onto Yukhei’s cock. Pulling back Yukhei’s foreskin, Ten closes his eyes, taking him as deep as he can, pulling back, in again, his tongue providing wonderful pressure to the underside as his fingers stroke over the base of the shaft. Yukhei lets out a fantastic deep moan; his dick has been rock hard since he first reached into Ten’s underwear. He tastes as anybody else would, but he’s thicker, though shorter in Ten’s mouth than Johnny, and Ten tastes more precum spilling on his tongue, mixing with his own saliva. He pulls back and lets wetness dribble down his chin while he turns back to Johnny’s cock.

He makes sure to look up at his boyfriend as he suckles on the head and teases his with his tongue, knowing how much this turns him on. Ten’s moans get louder, more frequent, and more genuine as he alternates between their dicks and gives them his all. God, he loves sucking cock. He loves the weight of it in his mouth and the stretch of his lips, it’s just been a while for more than a quickie, and now that Johnny’s hand on the back of his head guides him, he doesn’t need to think about anything other than how to move his lips and tongue best as the two men fuck his mouth.

Finally, Johnny sits back down next to his partner and starts to kiss his neck while pinching on his nipples and stroking his dick.

“You’re doing so good, baby. That felt really good,” he says as he watches Ten take Yukhei almost down to the base.

“Baby, I just feel so nice,” Yukhei follows up melodically and Ten chokes on him, jerking back. Johnny laughs out loud and strokes Ten’s back through a cough. Despite Ten’s indignant, faux-shocked face, Yukhei pushes it, louder this time, “Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop!”

Ten pretends to try to bite at Yukhei’s erection and the younger takes it as a cue to kneel as well.

“I’m kind of close, to tell you the truth,” he says casually. His fingers are on his own nipples. Ten takes a moment for the first time to properly looks him over, from his defined chest, down to his rippled stomach and back to his toned arms. He’s so wonderfully toned, yet not that broad, not as broad as Johnny. Ten feels blessed for getting to be with the two of them right now, and then feels even more blessed when Johnny suggests that Yukhei stretch Ten out.

“Yeah, do it,” Ten breathes out in response to Yukhei’s questioning look. Yukhei gives him a long kiss then, before reaching for the lube.

“Yukhei’s gonna stretch you out, then I’ll fuck you first, sound good?” Johnny says close to his ear. He’s behind Ten now, half pressed to his back. His arms reach around and grab hold of Ten’s thighs to hold them spread. Ten makes a little sound that Johnny smirks to. He noses behind Ten’s ear, in his hair, breathing him in, before letting the tip of his tongue lick up the piercings on the shell of Ten’s ear. The younger squirms in his embrace and straight up whimpers. It’s a trick Johnny keeps for special occasions. He does it again, then to the other ear, and Ten’s squirms more, until Yukhei’s strong hands grip him again and pull him down lower on the bed. The younger wastes no time before taking advantage of the great access Johnny grants him and licking at Ten’s entrance.

Ten jolts again, but he’s pinned tight by his boyfriend’s hands. Yukhei is eating him out so eagerly and he’s just so sensitive, he feels like he’s going to burst any time now. Johnny kisses his moans away, but Ten can’t even sustain the kiss because Yikhei brings his fingers, slick with lube, to his hole and starts applying increasing pressure. Ten’s groans stutter when Yukhei slips a long finger inside to the hilt. Johnny hums in his ear and Ten can feel his erection pressed against his back where Johnny is grinding on him just a little bit.

“Wow, baby, look how generous our Xuxi is with you,” Johnny is very pleased with how Yukhei swallows around Ten’s dick while pushing a finger in and out of him. He soon adds a second and Ten’s groans intensify. Johnny feels so impossibly hard and can barely wait to slide inside his boyfriend. He hasn’t heard him this desperate in a long time, hasn’t seen him this pliant and hot. He slides a finger, then two inside Ten’s mouth, but when Yukhei pushes a third finger inside him, he lets out a whine and his back arches beautifully. It’s unbelievable how sensitive he is.

“Xuxi...I’m really close, ah. Babe, please, I wanna cum,” Johnny knows the second sentence is addressed to him because Ten kisses him so needily that Johnny’s whole body buzzes with arousal.

“Okay, baby, we’ll let you cum before we fuck you, how about that? You think you can go again?”

Ten nods and slumps back against the pillows Johnny adjusts behind him. He’s kneeling next to the Thai boy again and feeds him his cock. That mouth deserves to be filled up with more than fingers.

“Fuck, baby…”

They coax it out of him like that, Yukhei fingering him and milking his sensitive cock, while Johnny fills his mouth. Ten’s hair is plastered to his forehead and his eyes are shut tightly. Johnny holds his hands above his head again and fucks his mouth just a little deeper. Ten’s senses are close to overdrive, blissful heat and friction around his cock and a wonderful stretch on both ends and how can they be so good to him?

Johnny can tell by his loud whines that he’s close, the vibrations around his own dick sending him dangerously near the edge. Before he can pull out, though, Ten lets out one final long, desperate whine and he’s spasming in Yukhei’s mouth, hips lifting off the mattress. Ten moves his head away to pant through his orgasm, his face contorted beautifully, the way Johnny loves seeing it, and Yukhei has pulled off his dick enough to be able to comfortably jerk him through the last bits of it. Most of it goes into his mouth and he swallows without a second thought, but a bit slips out of the corner of his lips.

Johnny is so enamoured with everything that unfolds before him, and so in awe with how amazing Yukhei has been, and perhaps just a bit attracted to Yukhei’s whole damn awkward but so _goddamn_ _hot_ self, that he leans in, grabs Yukhei’s chin and kisses the corner of his mouth where Ten’s cum is spilling out, then moves in for a real kiss. Yukhei is hesitant at first, taken by surprise, but quickly responds and the their tongues slide together briefly.

“This might come as a surprise, but that’s the hottest thing I’ve seen all night,” Ten says tiredly from where he’s slumped against the pillows. Johnny’s large hand slides along Yukhei’s jaw to the back of his neck.

He keeps it there while he asks, “How are you feeling, baby?”

Ten cringes apologetically, “Like I probably won’t be able to go again as fast as I thought I would?”

“That’s okay, my love. We’ll give you some time, right, Xuxi?”

Yukhei nods, glancing between the two. It’s kind of amazing how little he’s said for the last twenty minutes, perhaps in favor of all the little grunts and groans he’s let out. He looks his age next to Johnny like this, with Johnny’s hand in his hair.

“Lay down, Xuxi.”

Yukhei obliges and Ten watches as his boyfriend settles low on the bed on the other side of him and licks at the purple head of Yukhei’s dick. Ten is mesmerized by the way Johnny takes Yukhei in so casually, confidently, exhaling loudly and thumbing his balls at the same time. Johnny’s never shown much of a preference for giving oral, so this is new and just what Ten needs to get his own dick waking up again. Johnny hollows his cheeks around Yukhei’s cock and he hisses. He’s so close, Ten can tell, so he wastes no time and rolls over to join Johnny by the younger’s crotch.

While Johnny teases the head of Yukhei’s dick with his tongue, Ten presses a few wet kisses by the base, then drags his tongue up the length of it and shares a chaste kiss with Johnny. He wraps his fingers tight around Yukhei, tapping his thick cock on his lips. His eyes are dark but calm.

“You like how hyungs are taking care of you, Xuxi?” Ten says and kisses the leaking tip. Johnny glances at him in surprise. Yukhei grins and chuckles, as though responding to teasing, but nods all the same and Johnny can see how much it affects him by his wide eyes and labored breathing. “Will _you_ be able to go again if we make you cum?”

Yukhei nods confidently, “Absolutely. It takes me very little time.”

Johnny finds something incredibly arousing about thinking about how short Yukhei’s refractory period is, how quickly he can get it back up, how much stamina he has, how he and Jungwoo maybe go multiple times a night.

They make quick work of it after that, alternating with each other on sucking him down, licking at his balls or teasing the sensitive tip. Ten gets into it and keeps him down a bit longer, until:

“Fuck, ah, Ten, I’m so close, I’m so-- fuck!”

“It’s okay, baby, let it happen,” Ten coaxes and jerks him off more methodically, tapping the tip on his lips. Johnny is the mesmerized one now. Yukhei cums with a few loud, breathy groans and multiple curses; his face flows through a series of grimaces of pleasure and intensity and it’s exactly how Johnny remembers it from those few years back. He’s beautiful and unbelievably sexy all in one, much how Ten can be anytime he dances.  Jungwoo is a lucky guy.

Yukhei finally opens his eyes, slap happy, to see Ten smearing a bit of the semen that dribbled out of him last over his lips and he moans again. “Fuck, Ten! You’re so fucking good, ah--”

Johnny can no longer contain himself and turns Ten’s face by the chin. He kisses him deeply and with a proud-possessive passion while his hands stroke down from his neck to his chest and all the way to his half-stiff cock.

“Mmm,” Ten hums into the kiss, pressing his groin further into his boyfriend’s hands. He chokes on a surprised moan when Johnny reaches around and feels the wetness around his hole and dips the tip of his finger in.

“You ready for me, baby?”

Ten kisses him deeper and nods against him.

They rearrange themselves in a position that everybody is more than happy with. Yukhei almost reaches to stroke himself despite how sensitive he knows he would be - seeing Ten, gorgeous, disheveled, glistening with sweat, exhaustion and arousal, resting his head on Yukhei’s own thigh, ass high in the air, while Johnny lines himself up behind him, is another fantastic development of the night that he thanks the divine powers for.

Ten’s drawn out moans are a testament to just how sensitive he is tonight as Johnny pushes into him in a slow, smooth stroke. Johnny’s protective fingers are on Ten’s hips and his thumbs stroke in reassuring circles.

“You feel so good, babe,” Johnny informs him with affection in his voice. He bides his time, mindful of not hurting his boyfriend.

“Go. Go ahead,” Ten manages. Johnny starts moving in shallow thrusts, eliciting little grunts from both of them with each.  Ten’s hands are stroking Yukhei’s thighs and the younger takes the liberty to move one to his hardening dick which Ten gladly begins to pump. He feels so hot all over again, and the familiar stretch of Johnny’s cock moving inside of him has everything to do with it.

Johnny pulls him gently upright, to his toned chest. He wraps his arms around him, one going down to his dick, the other stroking over his torso. He plants tender kisses along his neck as he continues to fuck him.

“Here’s something, baby,” Johnny whispers, loud enough for Yukhei to hear too, as Ten’s head rests back on his shoulder, “ you need to know, you need to understand that everything will go great. It doesn’t matter if it’s not perfect because you have done your best and I love you. We all love you, the fans love you, the sunbae’s love you…me and Yukhei love you. I love you. You’re incredible, I love you. Look at you unraveling for us. Do you know how much this means to me and Xuxi?”

Yukhei nods eagerly, seriously, and shifts forward to come face to face with the both of them. He understands even better now, what this is all about. The whole night he’s been seeing tension slowly draining out of Ten, drop by drop, and he truly and wholeheartedly agrees with Johnny’s words. Being so impossibly intimate with each other inspires a tide of affection in Yukhei’s chest that he expresses by cupping Ten’s face and kissing him tenderly. To hell with how they might feel about this later, when it’s all done, to hell with how embarrassing it might seem once the intimacy dissipates. All that matters here and now is kissing whimpers off Ten’s soft lips and making him, making them both feel good because he loves them and they deserve it.

Trailing kisses down Ten’s neck, Yukhei strokes his fingers in feather-light touches all over his torso and thighs as softly as he can given how much Johnny’s thrusts are jousting Ten. The teasing touch is something Jungwoo loves to be on the receiving end of during foreplay and Yukhei feels a bit guilty using it on someone other than his boyfriend.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” Johnny manages, stilling deep inside Ten. He holds him close as he catches his breath. He has two fingers in Ten’s mouth. “I don’t think I can go much longer, but I’ll let Xuxi have a turn before I cum all over your pretty face, okay?”

They don’t switch out immediately, Johnny nosing around his boyfriend’s neck and slamming in one last time, fucking out one last moan out of him, before pulling out with a painful grimace. He’s basically giving himself blue balls at this point.

“He’s really sensitive right now, but don’t hold back, don’t worry about hurting him. This is what he likes when he’s like this,” Johnny directs as they move around, both supporting Ten’s body. Johnny settles back on the pillows. He holds his cock up by the base of it and gives it a tantalizing little shake as he beckons Ten. His chest glistens with sweat and his abs become the target of Ten’s lips, for a few seconds at least, until he hears Yukhei fumbling with a condom packet. The younger rips the packaging open and rolls the condom over his length with some more fumbling before he notices the two pair of eyes on him.

“What? We don’t use condoms like, ever!” he defends himself.

“That’s not why we’re looking, Xuxi. Hurry up, I wanna cum again,” Ten replies and assumes position again.

Ten’s hole glistens with lube and looks beautifully used and ready to take Yukhei. He takes a moment to stroke his thumb over it, just to hear Ten’s impatient whine. Then he presses the head in and Ten releases Johnny’s cock from his mouth to moan. There’s a thread of pain in his voice, so Yukhei takes it very, very slow. Johnny caresses Ten’s face and nudges his dick between his lips again. When Yukhei begins thrusting, experimental jerks at first, Ten starts to suck on Johnny’s cock like it comforts him.

Johnny’s always wanted to see him like this. A cock in each hole, filled up from both ends, taken, but with love and care that will only bring him immense pleasure and relief. He looks spectacular. Spectacularly his.

When Yukhei takes up a good rhythm, the smack of his hips against Ten’s skin is audible. He curses more, with almost every thrust, and grabs a reverse hold on Ten’s hips with his left hand, his right going into his own hair. He fucks him faster and mixes his groans and curses in what sounds to Johnny like Cantonese. It’s ridiculously hot and it’s all that Johnny needs.

Johnny threads his fingers in Ten’s hair and muffles his moans by fucking his throat, hips lifting clean off the sheets as he cums down his boyfriend’s throat. His moans are loud and deep, echoing through the whole apartment. It feels like a fiery little explosion in his groin, bouncing to the tips of his toes and up to his head. He drops back down, mind blank until Ten’s whimpers mix with little coughs. Johnny’s eyes fly open in concern and he gathers Ten’s face in his hands.

“Shit, I’m sorry, babe, sorry, I got carried away, are you okay?”

There’s cum smeared all over Ten’s chin and the knowledge that it’s not even the first load there for the night makes him a hundred times hotter to Johnny. He’s shaking his head and saying he’s okay, as much as he can manage inbetween Yukhei’s powerful thrusts.

“That was so hot, hyung! Fuck,” Yukhei confesses, as he adjusts himself. Johnny chuckles a bit and reaches to the nightstand for one of the towels by the bed to clean Ten up. He’s feeling such a massive surge of love after his orgasm that both Ten and Yukhei are absolutely glowing in his eyes for the next few minutes.

“Let’s--” Ten starts in a small voice. He’s hardly even trying to keep control of his body anymore, “Let’s switch. I mean, let’s..”

He’s trying to come up with the words, but his brain has floated away on a cloud of endorphins, so he just drops down on his shoulder between Johnny’s legs and starts to roll away. He makes a startled little sound when Yukhei slips out, but continues to adjust himself with Johnny’s help. Once he settles against Johnny’s chest, he waves a regal hand in the air and says:

“We don’t have all night, let’s go, Xuxi.”

Johnny laughs and presses a kiss to Ten’s temple. Yukhei is grinning too. He kisses Ten’s lips as he slides back inside.

“Good?” he checks as he finds a new angle and it must be _very_ good, judging by the way Ten cries out.

“Keep going, right there…”

It doesn’t take long now. Johnny holds Ten’s thighs open and jerks him off using all the tricks he’s learned Ten loves. He kisses him, as much as Ten can kiss back while Yukhei rams into him. Yukhei’s rhythm has been so steady for a good few minutes that Johnny genuinely marvels at the boy’s stamina. Yukhei’s deep groans flow so well alongside Ten’s, ever intensifying.

“Fuck, I think I’m about to cum, here it goes. Ah-- hyung, can I?” his eyes are frantic, Johnny can tell he’s barely holding back, and when Ten mutters permission and reaches out to pinch on Yukhei’s nipples, Yukhei stutters a few final thrusts, before emptying deep inside. He’s practically shouting his moans this time. “Ah, fuck, that was so good. Fuck…” he says as he slips out gently, reaching for a towel. He slumps next to Ten before he can clean them up, towel under his body. He’s still panting and groaning loudly and his face is so handsome in his post-orgasm glow.

“You selfish, prick--” Ten mutters without any bite and plunges three fingers into himself, desperate to cum a second time. Johnny is too tired to find this anything but endearing and amusing. He gently pulls Ten’s fingers out to replace them with his own, thicker ones, and milks his boyfriend’s orgasm out of him, one hand jerking him off expertly, the other massaging his prostate to oblivion. This time, Ten’s moans start out as really frustrated relief to the point that Johnny worries this wasn’t as good for him as it seemed, but then they flow into relieved pleasure and it’s all good because Ten is just _gorgeous_ , fantastically beautiful in the dimmed lights of the room.

 

“Xuxi, are you asleep?”

“I’m just resting my eyes…” Yukhei opens said eyes slowly. He’s still slumped on his front, but now sits up and settles back against the pillows next to Ten who’s left Johnny’s sweaty embrace for the pillows instead. Johnny still has an arm around his waist.

They’re quiet for a few long, comfortable minutes. More than anyone would think Yukhei could stay silent after having a threesome with two of his best friends, but it’s a sign of how exhausted they all are.

Finally, Yukhei sits up to stretch his arms out. Ten watches his rippled back. He slumps a bit, looking around tiredly, then over to Ten and Johnny. He’s fond, his face soft, happy and open like they rarely see it. It casts him in such a charming light no one could resist. He reaches out and brushes a strand of hair out of Ten’s eyes.

“We do love you, you know?”

Ten smiles slowly, then his smile melts into more of a grin, “Ah, you already came inside of me, what more do you want?”

Yukhei gives him a light shove yells something unintelligible in response. He kisses Ten’s cheek and starts to get up, “I’ll go wash up and go to sleep after, Jungwoo is probably waiting.”

Ten reaches out and offers, “Stay? It’s okay.”

Johnny nods too, but Yukhei gets up, naked, toned, still a bit clumsy as he almost trips over the corner of the bed.

“It’s okay, guys. I’ll see you in the morning. I don’t wanna keep Jungwoo waiting. He’s gonna wanna know everything,” Yukhei grins. It’s not that he feels unwelcome or left out by their intimacy, but he does want to clean up and get back to his boyfriend. Doing…this with his best friends was wonderful and special and just a bit too much to think about and feel all at once, so Yukhei prefers to leave it for another day and let the two enjoy their privacy for now while he gets back to his love.

Ten is a bit sad to see him go, but knows there will be other chances to be close with him the way he wants to right now. He knows his friendship with Yukhei will be just a bit more special then it’s been before now, after they shared this moment. He looks forward to it, with gratitude.

Speaking of gratitude, Ten turns in Johnny’s embrace and kisses him earnestly.

“I love you. Thank you for this. God, you were so fucking hot.”

“I love you more,” Johnny whispers against his lips. He brings his hand affectionately to Ten’s chin, “Did you like it? Do you feel good? Better?”

Ten sighs, rolling his eyes and nodding. Boy, is he feeling better. He partially feels like he won’t even be able to move his body again.

“Don’t let it get to your head, but this is exactly what I needed..”

“Ooooh, was it now?”

“Shut up. I can’t believe I came twice. I can’t believe Xuxi came inside of me,” Ten lowers his voice at the last part, even though the tap in their bathroom is running. He hides a bit in Johnny’s neck and Johnny laughs, holding him tighter.

“Yeah, I think-- I don’t know what I think, really. But I felt great. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, baby. And Xuxi’s kind of hot too…”

Ten exaggerates his shocked face and is about to say something, when Yukhei call out a goodbye and closes the front door.

“You sucked him off, _and_ you kissed him!”

Johnny has nothing to say in his defense, so he just kisses Ten to shut him up, but his boyfriend isn’t having it.

“Stop it, we’re gross.”

A moment later, he wonders, “Did you feel jealous? Or possessive?”

Johnny shrugs, “A bit, but not really. I was worried I would, but I didn’t. I know where I stand. And I just feel like it’s safe with Xuxi. I trust him.”

“And you think he’s hot.”

“And I think he’s hot! So what!”

Ten sighs deeply, contentedly.

“Well, for our next threesome, I think I wanna do Kun,” he smiles like he’s just said the most ordinary thing in the world. Johnny feigns a shocked face and digs his fingers into his ribs. They wrestle around tiredly for a few minutes, only to settle in another comfortable position. The sheets are wet and gross and they’ll have to change them, but it can wait.

“Don’t forget what I promised you and the manager hyungs and noonas promised, we’re going to Thailand after the promotion, okay? We’ll spend some peaceful time there,” Johnny says more softly now, feeling that the mood is shifting just a bit.

“Ah, if I wasn’t so fucked out, I’d be crying,” Ten mutters, after a long, loving, grateful look. He asks quietly, “What about you? When will you see your family?” Ten, of course, know the answer to this.  It won’t be any time soon. Johnny looks away, a little rueful smile on his lips.

He shakes his head, “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” His voice is quiet with the faintest tremble. The air between them is warm with such comfortable intimacy. Johnny settles a little more, tightens his arms around Ten and rests his head on his shoulder.

In a moment, Johnny thinks to bring out his camera and take some soft post-sex glow photos of them. One of Ten before he sees the camera, so soft, ethereal, one of him grinning, one of their fingers interlocking mid-air, Ten blurred in the background. Ten takes some of him too, then of the two of them together on the pillows.

“Your nose looks amazing in this.”

 “Sto-o-op,” Ten draws out, “It’s my Pinocchio nose!”

“I love it!” Johnny laughs and blows a kiss at the camera’s preview screen. He looks over, “I love everything about you.”

Ten’s hair is tousled, soft, his features tired, and Johnny is soft for him too.

“Hyung, you’ve been so soft around me lately,” Ten teases, “I love it, I really, really do, but won’t you be a bit rough some time too? Give it to me good?”

Johnny settles his camera on the nightstand carefully, and whips around to tickle his boyfriend again, “I wasn’t rough enough for you just earlier? Hmm?”

A quick shower and a set of new bedsheets later, the two slide under the covers. Exhaustion weighs their bones down like never before, the cool sheets are blissful on their skin. Ten feels like he’s floating. Johnny wraps around him, and Ten tucks himself into his frame, then falls asleep blissfully.

 

 

 

Four weeks later and the constant promoting has eased up a bit. It’s Tuesday and it’s Ten’s birthday. Sneaking up on him again. But not on his fellow members.

He gets a lovely surprise when he is suspiciously steered to one of the studios. The lights come on, the painfully familiar tones of their latest title track blare out from the speakers and there’s, he can see, Donghyuk, Jaemin, Sicheng, Mark, Yuta, Taeyong, Jeno, Yukhei, even Jaehyun! all picking up the footwork of his solo in the choreography. It’s so special and endearing, that when Johnny comes out with the cake and Taeil is behind him with balloons, a tear or two make their escape out of Ten’s smiling eyes.

He kisses Johnny unabashedly, happily, to everyone’s deafening whistles and cheers. He gets cake everywhere and a whispered promise to have it licked off his body. All in all, a fantastic birthday.

On Friday, they get an odd night off. It’s only when Johnny hurriedly pulls him out of the studio at the end of their practice that he realizes his boyfriend has been planning.

 

“You’re wearing a _tie_?!” Ten exclaims, looking down at his own shirt, generously unbuttoned.

“You don’t have to! We’re not really going anywhere. Unless you want to.”

“No, it’s fine, I can’t handle a restaurant right now. I just want to get food and spend a night with you at home,” he almost throws himself in Johnny’s arms bridal style and laughs when Johnny gets ready to catch him.

“Asshole. You look delicious.”

They make it out to the river just as the sun is setting. They stroll hand in hand, shoulders brushing. It’s a bit hard to walk when they keep glancing at each other like foolish lovebirds, so they find a secluded spot and settle on a bench under the night lights. It’s okay if pictures are taken, it’s been okay for a long time. They issued a request to fans to respect their privacy, but that isn’t always the case, so it’s okay.

They chat for so long. The ripples of the river tickle their senses, and the night air is starting to be chilly, so they huddle closer together. They reflect back on that night with Yukhei for the first time in a while, since they’ve been so busy with their comeback. Things have been more than fine between them and Yukhei, and Jungwoo too. Yukhei is even more touchy now, but in a comfortable rather than suggestive way. And Jungwoo’s eyes are filled with more affection than usual whenever they hang out. Who knows what Yukhei’s told him.

“You’re so hot sometimes when you’re feeling yourself in the studio,” Johnny confides, “You’re just...jamming, you know, dancing freestyle, being as sexy or silly as you want, and when you wear baseball caps, ah!” he clutches his chest in the most charming way, “I love it.”

The faintest blush colors Ten’s ears. He wiggles a bit against Johnny.

“Hmm, so you _don’t_ only love me at my gayest? When I’m like a pretty girlfriend to you.”

Johnny laughs earnestly. He strokes over Ten’s fingers thoughtfully.

“Hmmm, I think that..” he pauses frequently as if gathering his thoughts, “I love you at your gayest, I love you at your girliest, I love you when you’re handsome, I love you when you’re sexy, I love you when you’re nervous, when you’re angry, when you’re really shy... I love you all the time, no matter what.”

Ten doesn’t hide his delight. He soaks it all up and waits for more. Johnny doesn’t tease him this time. 

“I love you for everything you are,” he states simply. “For all your gentle slopes and skinny waist, blinding smile and sparkling eyes--”

“They didn’t sparkle before I met you,” Ten cuts him off softly. “I saw that yours sparkle, so I learned how to do it too.”

These occasional displays of confidence and charm always leave Johnny so smitten. He hides his face in Ten’s neck, arms coming to encircle his waist fully. This is his favorite place in the world.

Not even an hour later, they’re back at their apartment. The lights are dimmed, the candles are out, the wine is flowing (including onto the tablecloth), and there’s music on. Of all things they’d planned for their night off, they’re dancing.

Johnny’s hands are on Ten’s waist, while Ten’s fingers are laced together on his neck. They’re wonderfully close. Johnny closes his eyes and enjoys the scent of Ten’s cologne, along with the warmth and weight of his body in his embrace. In this moment, he can forget anything else in the world exists. The song changes and they adjust their rhythm to it. Ten mouths the words with fervor, _You shine like the stars, you light up my heart_ , and Johnny’s heart is absolutely melting.

“I love you,” he says simply as they kiss.

“I love you too.”

And that is why Johnny is convinced love stories can come true even in a world like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading through this story! Please let me know what you thought in the comments! As another author I came across said, no comment is too short, every word is valuable! Also - is there anything you're wondering about? I love love answering questions about the universe my stories take place in, or about the characters... Let me know if you have any questions or anything you may want to see addressed in perhaps another installment! Thank you again!
> 
> P.S. How did I come up with the idea behind this story? I know you're probably not even wondering, but the idea came to me as I...came. I was jerking of to a video and like the thought so clearly popped into my head. Here's the link in case you want to view the video: https://bit.ly/2PbE1o0


End file.
